


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP 5 "Save the Queen"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Melog, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Scorpia - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, Shera princess of power season 6, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, shera princess of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Next EP on Thursday
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP 5 "Save the Queen"

SHE-RA Season 7  
EP. 5  
“Save the Queen”

“So how has everyone been?” Scoripa asked.

“For the last time, be quiet” Hordak groaned.

”Right sorry” Scoripa said.

“You asked that every five minutes” Hordak whispered irritated that Scorpia could not keep her trap shut.

“I’m sorry I just get bored” Scropia said with a remorseful look.

“Its” Hordak began to say as Seahawk’s voice plagued his ears. 

“Oh for the love of the sea….ooof” Seahawk sung before Hordak slammed his fist into Seahawk’s chest knocking the wind out of him.

“What part of being quite do you two not understand!” Hordak yelled. “We are in enemy territory!” Hordak continued.

Hordak, Scorpia and Seahawk were traveling along a dirt road on the side of a very tall mountain known as Snake Mountain. On the other side of Snake Mountain was a valley where the Snakemen lived which is why the group was traveling on the other side trying to just pass through per Anastasia’s advice. 

“Hordak I think you need to need to keep your voice a little down we don’t know if there are any Snakemen nearby” Scorpia said as Hordak smacked his face with his hand. 

“I thought we were avoiding them going this way” Seahawk wheezed.

“Come on and let’s save the chatting till we get to this researcher’s house” grumbled Hordak.

………………………..

The cages disappeared freeing Adora, Leyla and Chloe.

“Ok so we could use some work” Leyla said annoyed.

“Glad to see your in a teaching mood, however you all did better then I expected” Mara said. 

“Since when can Adora use all of our powers” Chloe said looking at Adora like she was somekind of test subject, it reminded Adora a little bit too much of Entrapta the first time she met her. 

“As I said during our fight our powers were based after the True, SHE-RA the one the goddess created, Adora” Mara said. 

“So did the person who made our swords of protection steal them from the SHE-RA a thousand years ago?” Chloe asked.

“No, the Sorceress Teela made the sword of protections for the battle with Horde Prime a thousand years ago” Mara said. “She used the SHE-RA at the time as a base and used what the goddess taught her to copy her powers. The Sorceress was not strong enough on her own to make a SHE-RA like the goddess but combined with our technology she was able to make swords which channeled specific genes in our people to allow us to use magic”. She put a specific power in fourteen swords and that is how the fourteen SHE-RA’s came to be I was one of the first to inherit such a title.”

“So, the first SHE-RA who was she?” Adora asked.

“The queen of our land Queen Veena and wife to King Greyskull” Mara said. “King Greyskull Ironically was the first He-Man both blessed by the goddess before her departure from this world.”

“Wait if the goddess left how am I SHE-RA is it because I am related to the first one?” Adora asked.

“You are related to the first one since the founding of Eternoes your bloodline has always sat on the throne” Chloe said.

“Well that’s not why though the goddess chooses her SHE-RA royal or not, same for He-Man and she chose you and before you ask, I have no idea how” Mara said.

“She chooses He-Man that not something from the Sorceresses?” Adora asked.

“He-Man and SHE-RA are two powers that balance out each other, The Sorceress could not in her wildest dream create you much less him” Mara said.

“Why would she choose Adam knowing he is going after her?” Adora asked.

“Maybe it has something to do with the heart, Adam was not always like this. He was brave, kind and had sense of unwavering justice that was contagious, you just wanted him to change to world because deep down you knew it would be for the better” Chloe said. 

“It just sounds like you liked him” Leyla said rolling her eyes. 

“I did not! but anyway I would concur his heart seems to blacken its strange that he is He-man” Chloe said cupping her chin like she was deep in thought. 

“Its going to be ok, I seen people come back from way darker places then him, and maybe just maybe we can save him too” Adora said putting her hand on Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Yea maybe, you know I can see how he is your brother you have that same heart he use too” Chloe said.

Adora had no words as a moment of silence passed broken up by Leyla. “So, are we going to get to this training yet?”

“Yes, lets split into pairs Chloe you’re with me Leyla and Adora you guys are together” Mara said.

“Wait why are we together? no offense” Leyla said to Adora.

“Non taken” Adora said back but she did not understand Mara’s reasoning either.

“Well as you saw earlier Adora can use all the SHE-RA’s powers and she needs proper training in those powers like your flash step” Mara said. 

“Oh, so I get to play teacher, I never trained a Princess before” Leyla said with a grin that made Adora feel sick. 

“Yes, however I’ll have you next Ill be watching how you treat Adora” Mara said with a smile that made Leyla fear for her life.

"Interesting I always knew Adora was special but I never imagined this" A voice that sent chills down Adora's spine...... It couldn't be 

………………………………

“Your telling me Double Trouble betrayed us, I find that hard to believe” Catra said folding her arms as Darla took off into space. 

“Well I only suspect that is the case, but it fits” Anastasia said.

“How does it fit? How does anything that’s going on to fit whatsoever?” Glimmer said.

“Well things will be much clearer when we get to Etheria till then I suggest you all chill” Anastasia suggested hoping the group got her pun.

“Who are we after anyway someone on Etheria?” Entrapta asked as Anastasia gave a sigh.

“If you all must know we are going to find the goddess” Anastasia said to the shock of everyone.

“The goddess she is on Etheria?” Bow asked.

“Well it makes since Glimmer grew up there” Anastasia said getting bored with the current conversation.

“What does sparkles have anything to do with the goddess, isn’t Adora the proof since she’s being treated like the goddess’s poppet” Catra asked with a sharp snap to her words. 

“You would think but no Glimmer is part the goddess bloodline, is any of your family members immortal or I don’t know different than any other living beings on Etheria?” Anastasia asked.

“No, my dad is a mage and my mom” Glimmer began to say as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Catra ears went down when she saw Glimmer’s face. Bow quickly put his arm around Glimmer and she leaned into his chest to cover her face. 

“I was thinking your mom too when I had your memories probed, which means we have to go to this Fright Zone place” Anastasia said.

“Wait what do you mean?” Entrapta asked. 

“I mean she’s stuck in that dimension border thing; I wish the Princesses head was not unreadable would have made things clearer” Anastasia said. 

“Wait are you saying we are going to save my mom?’ Glimmer asked looking at her.

“If she is the goddess this is a must” Anastasia said with a nod.

“Wait if she is, didn’t you say you were working for the goddess?” Catra asked her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Anastasia rolled her eyes “Honestly doesn’t anyone ever stop asking pointless questions?” she asked. 

“Catra is known for pointless questions” Darla chimed.

“Gerrr” Catra growled.

“Fine if you must know yes, I work for the goddess, but I only seen her in my dreams as a formless purple being since I was a young girl” Anastasia said. “She gives me orders I follow them; however, the goddess does not like to interfere in the affairs of mortals even if it would mean her death. I would like to change her mind I have no doubt we will be out matched with out her especially if Adam figures out a way to free the Sorceresses from Castle Greyskull.”

“I thought she was free he has the Scepter, right?” Catra said.

Anastasia sighed and said “The Scepter is only the key; the locks all need to be in one place for him to have enough power to break the enchantment. Adora, Adam and Glimmer are these locks, the two most powerful beings the goddess has created and then blood of the goddess combined will break the enchantment. That is why I had to blow my cover in the throne room when I did, I would have liked to wait a few days and break you all out of the dungeons in secret. When I saw Glimmer had come with Adora to the castle I knew I had to change strategies.”

“Wait how did you know Glimmer was part of the goddess bloodline?” Bow asked.

“Because Adam blabbed how Glimmer got him the Scepter before your little rescue squad arrived and only one of the goddess could have broken that seal in the tomb” Anastasia said. 

“He really did lie about everything in the tomb” Glimmer mumbled.

“How can we trust you?” Catra asked.

“Because I could have killed you with a snap of my wrist if I was so inclined to and your still alive” Anastasia said. 

“Oh yea” Catra said bring her claws out. 

“Hey, hey you two, we are on the same side” Bow said walking in between the two. 

“How do you plan to save my mom?” Glimmer asked. 

“Well we invented the portal technology in the first place I am sure we can come up with something” Anastasia said.

“But someone has to stay to keep it from ripping our planet apart not to mention time and space” Entrapta said.

“Well its simple we find another soul to put in her place most likely mine” Anastasia said.


End file.
